The impossible choice
by Alavons-Child
Summary: A wouldbe god forces the boys to make a difficult decision. Surrender the worlds freedom or loose someone they care about.Warning: Contains mild language, violence and a some Slimer.
1. Chapter 1

The impossible choice.

Part one: The beginning of the end.

"Do you love me?" The voice asked. It called softly from the shadows of the darkened room sounding hurt and a little desperate.

Curled up in his grubby old armchair Metaxas wept bitterly. His hands were shaking so violently the whisky in his tumbler sloshed all over the carpet. He neither noticed of cared.

"You know I do?" He croaked, screwing his eyes up in an attempt to push back his tears. "I would do anything to help you my lord."

"Then why do you hesitate?" The voice snapped, it was harsher now. "This is your destiny; you were born with this task. Two hundred years ago you forefathers swore their allegiance to me and I swore to protect them in return. I have not failed them have I?"

"No my lord"

"Not one member of your family has suffered sickness or poverty in generations have they?" The voice demanded, it was very angry now.

"No" Metaxas whispered

"NO What!"

"No My lord!" Metaxas squeaked, dropping his glass. It shattered as it hit the floor. The walls shook as the disembodied voice bellowed angrily.

"Why do you hesitate?" It yelled "You know the terms of my imprisonment, what it takes to free me."

"But taking an innocent life..." Metaxas protested. He had been raised thinking that he was working for a better future, one without illness and pain. Killing went against it all, he couldn't do it.

The voice became a little calmer." It is just one life, think of the good it will do everyone else." It said sympathetically "Do you want others to suffer?" Metaxas shook his head

"The sacrifice will feel pain for a moment," The voice continued "but their death will end all suffering. I will save this world. I'll be the god your kind deserves. Please Metaxas, make the call."

Tearfully Metaxas reached over and lifted the receiver. Hands still shaking he dialed and waited nervously as the phone rang His lips were dry and a nauseous feeling crept over him... After a moment a young woman answered.

"Ghostbusters," She said in a bored voice. "How can we help?"

-------

They had by now perfected it. After months of practice all four Ghostbusters had managed to find their own unique way of getting out of bed, suited, booted and in the van within two minuets of Janine hitting the alarm.

Today, as always, Ray was always first ready. Both he and Egon had found that the most efficient way to prepare was to have everything laid out for them before they went to bed

Ray being slightly more excitable and eager to go dressed and washed in under a minuet. He was down the pole and snatching the clipboard from Janine's outstretched hand before she could scream 'Get up guys We've got one!'

She to had managed to perfect her own routine. As the phone rang she was already warming a fresh pot of coffee. Balancing the phone on her shoulder she took notes with one hand while preparing two very sugary coffees, for Peter and Winston with the other. (As scientific research had not yet proven that artificial stimulants weren't harmful to the body so early in the morning Ray and Egon didn't have any)

When Ray appeared she had the clipboard ready, a warm smile for Egon thirty second later and two warm coffees for the slightly less organized Peter and Winston who stumbled down after another minuet.

"Janine," Peter beamed swiping the mug from her hands as he headed to the van. "I think you may perhaps be the _perfect_ woman"

"And yet I spend my days making your coffee and answering your calls!" She shouted back sarcastically as the wailing siren of 'Ecto one' fired up and headed out the door.

Heels clicking on the floor Janine crossed over and closed it after them. She sighed sadly to herself as she door slammed shut "Without as much as a thank you!"

-------

Ray sat in the front next to Winston, who was driving. Scanning the sheet the secretary had passed him he called out directions to the Midlands hotel where their first call of the day had come from.

As Winston took the corner sharply Peter's coffee spilled onto his thigh burning him. "Dammit!" He swore "Why does Janine have to make the coffee so hot?"

"She doesn't _have_ to make it at all!" Egon said pointedly fiddling with the PKE meter; it was clicking loudly. That was never a good sign. It usually only made that noise when something big was going down.

"That's what secretaries do." Peter said sourly as he dabbed his overalls with a handkerchief "They make coffee, file their nails, read magazines and spend twenty minuets on the phone to their sisters. Or maybe that's just ours"

"Guys!" Ray interrupted from the front "Listen to this: Fully manifested, human in appearance able to both communicate and make physical contact!"

Peter ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "Are they sure it's a ghost and not some wacko who's broken in?" He moaned.

In his experience ghosts who could talk never shut up and physical contact rarely meant they gave you a backrub. If it was a ghost they were in for a rough morning.

Ray twisted in his seat his cheeks a glow and dark eyes twinkling with excitement, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"It's floating through walls and leaving trails of ectoplasm all over the place. It sounds like it's at least a class 7!"

"Yay." Peter sighed not sharing his friends' enthusiasm. "And just what form does this physical contact take?"

"According to the hotel manager. Mr. Petrakis staff members who have come into contact with the ghost have all had the same symbol burnt into their arm."

"Burt?" The others replied in unison though with a different inflection in their tones. Whilst Winston and Peter sounded apprehensive Egon sounded intrigued.

Straightening his glasses on his long pointed nose Egon reached across to where Ray was sitting and pulled the clipboard away.

Ray scratched his auburn hair thoughtfully and studied his friend as though trying to work out what Egon might get from Janine's hurried scrawl that he hadn't noticed.

"Hmm." Egon grunted after a moment.

"What is it?" Ray asked eagerly, rocking violently as Winston once again mounted the pavement.

Egon snapped out of his deep thoughts. "Oh nothing," He replied shrugging "Your right it seems like a class 7. Though my readings do seem to indicate something large in the vicinity. Well have to tread carefully and_ pay attention!_" This last part was clearly directed at Peter. He opened his mouth to retort but Winston cut across him.

"We're here!" He called braking sharply and sending the other three Ghostbusters flying.

"You know," Peter said thoughtfully as they mounted their packs and headed inside. It's about time we fitted seatbelts in the van."

"Agreed!" Egon muttered rubbing the bump on his head which had smacked into the side window as the van had skidded to a halt. "Or at least cash helmets."

"No way!" Peter moaned aghast. "It'd mess up my hair!"

-------

Back at their headquarters Janine was bored. The fire house was so quiet and empty today. Since the boys left nearly an hour ago there had only been two calls, one wrong number and a giggly young woman asking for Dr Venkman.

She was totally up to date with her filing, everything was tidy. Wait, that wasn't right, why was it so quiet and tidy? Where was Slimer?

Janine checked the kitchen first, no sign of him. Not in the boys room, the lab or the office either. This wasn't normal.

Janine was starting to get a little worried she ran down the stairs calling out for him, stumbling on her high heels as she leapt the last three steps. There was a whole box of iced donuts on the table upstairs totally untouched. This wasn't like the greedy little ghost. Maybe Peter had done something horrid to him.

She wrenched open each of the boy's lockers to no avail, there was only one place left to check. Hoping against hope that he was okay Janine headed down to the basement.

The lights flickered as Janine stepped onto the metal staircase heading deep into the cavernous room. The generator hummed loudly, she had to strain very hard but she could definitely make out a whining snivel coming from the gloom below.

"Slimer?" She called uncertainly. After a moment the hideous green glob floated up through the stairs and halted in front of her. He looked miserable.

"Janine," He whined, "It's bad!"

"What is? She asked concerned. "What have you done?"

Slimer looked scandalized. "Nothing! It's not me it's him he's coming!"

"Who?"

Slimer didn't answer. He gave a high pitched wail and shot up through the ceiling leaving behind a puddle of goo.

Janine ran to follow him but no sooner had she reached the first floor than the phone rang.

"Yes?" She snapped, still worried about slimmer. It was just another routine call. She dealt with it as quick as she could before slamming the phone down. It rang again seconds later, same thing again. Then again, Janine was on the phone for a full twenty minuets taking call after call. The ghosts were going haywire. After such a quiet morning they were now overbooked. The boys call out list looked about ready to take them into next Thursday and yet the phone kept ringing.

Deciding it was pointless taking anymore calls of now Janine switched on the answer machine and sank back into her chair rubbing her temples.

A polite cough from the other side of the desk made her jump.

"Hey," she snapped at the intruder "How did you get in?"

-------

The Midlands hotel was a fairly modern building. Cheep and cheerful was probably the best way to describe it. Its entrance hall was most unimpressive. Inexpensive, dull blue carpet swept through the room into the lobby where rickety wooden chairs were placed around tacky fifties tables. Low cream sofas were scattered anywhere they would fit pressed against the colorless walls.

Lip curled in disgust Peter lead the way to the desk and dinged the bell half hidden behind a vase of dying chrysanthemums. There was no answer.

"They new we were coming right?" He demanded but the others weren't listening.

Ray and Winston stood in the far corner studying a disturbing portrait of a chain smoking dog and Egon was waving the PKE reader over the dead Chrysanthemums.

"There not being haunted by dead flowers Egon!" Peter said in a patronizing voice.

"Interesting" Egon said ignoring him completely "I wonder…"

Flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes Egon pulled the flowers from the vase and tipped its contents onto the counter. Slowly a thick green goop splurged onto the counter.

"Ectoplasm." Came a deep voice behind them, causing Peter and Egon to jump. They turned to see that Winston had moved over to join them.

"Indeed." Egon nodded poking it with pen from the pot on the desk. "Where's Ray?"

The tall black Ghostbusters nodded his head to the left. "He's talking to Mr. Petrakis in the lobby."

They followed Winston over to a small cream sofa where Ray sat talking to a young Greek gentleman. Smartly dressed in a black suit, his long dark hair parted neatly in the middle Mr. Petrakis looked perfectly normal and respectable but there was something odd about him. He was twitching nervously, eyes darting all over the place. He was hiding something

"He has been seen several times on the thirteenth floor." He was telling Ray as the others moved nearer.

"Thirteenth?" Peter repeated "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Mr. Petrakis continued "He first appeared about a week ago to one of our cleaners Mrs. Anton, she was first to receive the mark."

"How has she been since Mr. Petrakis?" Egon asked

"Fine. A little shaken at first but everyone who has come into contact, guests included, have said that they feel much more at peace after receiving Thagards mark. He has truly blessed us with his presence here."

The Ghostbusters looked at each other, confused. Unsurprisingly it was Peter who voiced the groups concern. "If this Thagards such a blessing why call us?" He asked "Why do you want to get rid of him?"

"We don't!" Mr. Petrakis smiled. It was a twisted smile that betrayed the dark influence he had tried so desperately to hide. He rose to his feet and rolled back his sleeve to reveal a glowing burn, an s shape with an arrow pointing downwards. The Ghostbusters backed away slowly. Peter lifted the rod of his proton pack but Ray batted it away.

"You can't" He muttered "he's human."

Mr. Petrakis laughed manically and the four Ghostbusters became aware that the room had suddenly filled out with members of staff and guests, all with the same look in their eyes, distant and glassy. The s shaped burn clearly visible on all of their arms.

"Okay," Peter whistled "well it was nice meeting you all. Have fun with your weird little cult." He yanked Ray off of the sofa and started towards the exit. A small group of men barred their path.

"How many has Thagard touched?" Egon demanded angrily.

"All our staff and guests." Petrakis grinned. He raised his arms and proudly indicated the assembled congregation. "These lucky few are just the first to be touched by his greatness. As his congregation grows he will become strong, taking his campaign to the streets he will convert all he meets swelling his army of followers and establishing himself as our rightful leader."

Peter once again raised his rod. "Perhaps you aren't aware but this is America "He growled "we_ vote_ for our evil overlords so tell this Thagard bozo to go back to whatever hell pit he crawled out of, he's not taking over."

To Peter's annoyance this didn't even phase Petrakis. The young man merely laughed again. A high cackle that was slowly taken up by the mass of people surrounding the Ghostbusters until the room was filled by their evil laughter. Peter shifted uncomfortably.

"This isn't good is it?" He enquired. The others shook their heads.

Over the row Petrakis raised his arms up again. "Great and wise Thagard'," He bellowed "Descend I pray. We have gathered the champions of this domain. Those who stand in your path. Come o lord and crush them."

A flash of lightning and rumble of thunder silenced the assembled crowd. As dark cloud gathered in the middle of the ceiling the Ghostbusters raised the rods of their packs. Another bolt of lighting came, this time from inside the building. It shot from the cloud to the ground. But it did not die away; the lightning bolt swelled sideways and formed a doorway.

The Ghostbusters shielded their eyes as a tall dark figure passed through. He was very handsome. He had Godlike proportions and was dressed in a fine red tunic. He didn't look evil at all. The being beamed softly at the crowd who sank to their knees and averted their eyes. As the light died away the Ghostbusters were able to look directly at him.

"Which of you is the champion?" He demanded.

"If you mean by champion, the guy who'll whip your butt then it's a package deal buddy." Peter smiled back. "Four for the price of one."

"Four of you?" Thagard laughed "That is unusual, it will make the sacrifice a little harder."

"That has all been sorted my lord!" Petrakis groveled from the carpet.

"Very well. May the task begin." The godlike figure roared triumphantly raising his arms above his head. His mesmerized followers, dotted around the room gave a huge cheer.

"Why exactly are we here?" Egon demanded loudly, cutting through the uproar.

Peter sighed "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" He wailed. "Isn't it obvious? He wants to wipe us out."

"The puny one is correct."

"No need to get personal!" Peter snapped.

"He wants to kill us Pete" Winston reminded him. "How much more personal can you get?"

"That's not what I asked." Egon called to the Ghost "My question was 'why have you selected _us_'?"

"You are the only ones who pose a risk to me, you are the champions of this city."

"That's as good a reason as any I suppose," Egon reasoned. "Are you all ready?" He called to the others.

"Ceiling?" asked Ray.

"Yep, Now!"

On Egon's signal all four men fired at the ceiling. The cheep plaster exploded sending huge chunks onto Thagard and filling the room with debris. In the confusion they escaped, throwing themselves into the van and speeding off around the corner before the dust in the lobby had even settled.

"My Lord!" Petrakis wailed pitifully rising to his feet, "I have failed you!"

The ghost shook his head kindly. "No Metaxas," He beamed, "It is all happening just as I planned."

"What the hell was that all about?" Peter panted sitting in the front of 'Ecto one' his head in his hands. "No wait don't tell me, it's the end of the world again right?"

When Egon and Ray didn't answer he twisted around to face them, they were pouring over dusty old tomes wearing very concerned expressions.

"Right?" Peter tried again. Egon looked up.

"Peter please we're trying to concentrate." He snapped "Don't worry the second we find anything well dumb it down and tell you."

"Just give me a hint, is it worth any long term plans?"

"No." Egon sighed. "Now please it could take hours for us to find anything connected to..."

"Found him." Ray cut across.

Peter smiled as Egon's jaw dropped in surprise. Peter liked to see Egon surprised, it proved he was human.

"He was a minor God worshiped by the ancient Greeks," Ray explained. "He was thrown off of mount Olympus by Zeus for trying to take over. It says here that Thagard vowed vengeance and tried to raise an army. He turned entire villages into his slaves. Controlling them with his mark he turned them into zombie like creatures with no awareness of what they were doing. They marched to mount Olympus and challenged the gods."

"Zeus chose a champion to lead an army to meet Thagards minions and defeat them in battle. His champion Cyrus challenged Thagard himself. They battled for hours before events took a nasty turn. The untrustworthy Thagard had his followers take Cyrus's wife Helena prisoner. He forced Cyrus to choose, the human race or the woman he loved. Cyrus chose the human race"

"Not much of a romantic then?" Peter remarked his eyebrows raised.

"Well what else could he do?" Winston shrugged, now that they were out of immediate danger he was taking his corners a little slower, something the others were extremely grateful for. "There was no choice really."

Ray cleared his throat and continued. "Thagard was banished to another dimension but some remained loyal. A small order of men who had been burnt more severely than the others vowed to bring him back. They formed a secret order to restore Thagard back to his former glory and help him take over. But there's a problem."

"Hands up who's surprised?" Peter laughed.

"When he banished him to the other dimension Zeus cursed Thagard. According to legend Thagard can only truly return by defeating a champion. He must pass the same ultimatum onto a new hero."

"So who's the unlucky sap?" Asked Peter.

Egon threw up his hands in frustration. "It's us you idiot!" He growled "You volunteered us remember?_ Four for the price of one_."

Peter didn't seem concerned. He twisted back to face the front and smile "Well it's not that bad then?"

"How do you figure that?" Winston shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well the ultimatum's the world or your woman," Peter shrugged "and I know we're close but were not that close. In fact the only woman that connects us four is..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Winston switched on the siren and skidded round the corner as Peter scrambled for the radio.

"_Janine_?" He called desperately. Nobody answered

_-------_

(A/N: I know, I know! I shouldn't start another fic when I haven't finished my others but I swear on my IPOD that I will finish the others soon!

As for this one- it's all done and dusted. Seriously I have finished every last word and just need to post it. I will write the date of the next chapter at the bottom of each one do you can all nag me if I'm late, okay? (Jan 26th for part two: Thagards message)

So, now that's over and done with.. what did you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: Thagards message

Winston didn't even bother to park the van let alone move it inside. It skidded to a halt in the middle of the road outside the fire station much to the annoyance of the other road users. It hadn't even stopped moving before the doors flew open and the boys leapt out.

"Hey!" A cab driver yelled out of his side window. "You gonna move ya stinkin' va..?"

He ducked down quickly as a blast of Peters pack ricochet off of his bonnet and cracked the windscreen. The Ghostbusters was in no mood to argue.

Peter reached the door to the firehouse first his heart in his mouth and horrifying images of Janine lying dead or injured shooting through his mind he yanked the door open and leapt through. The others followed closely, rods raised.

Janine was pinned against Winston's locker. A huge white guy built like a boxing champ was holding both her wrists above her head. She struggled, kneeing him where it would hurt the most but he didn't flinch. His eyes bore the same expression as the people at the hotel. His rolled up sleeves showed the burn of Thagard scorched into the skin of his muscled arm.

The tip of Egon's rod crackled as his finger grazed the trigger.

"LET HER GO!" He bellowed. The others had rarely seen him so angry. His pale cheeks were flushed scarlet, his hair drooped down onto his face and his eyes were alight with rage. Even Thagards thug looked weary, despite being twice Egon's size. It didn't last long though. After a moments hesitation the Thug grinned, turning back to Janine.

"You are the luckiest woman alive." He said softly stroking her cheek with his massive paw. She flinched at his touch. "You have the chance to save the world."

"I said let her go." Egon repeated menacingly.

The brute continued despite Egon's interruption. He leaned in close to Janine. "Show them that a life without you is no life at all." He urged "If they choose to let you go they will be giving up Thagards rule. He will protect us all. But they must choose quickly"

Janine didn't understand what was going on but the boys seemed to know what was going on. Ray shook his head as though trying to brush away some terrible thought

"How long do we have?" He demanded

"That depends, the longer you leave it the more people will suffer." The man replied without taking his eyes off of Janine.

As he finished speaking an unearthly voice rang through the firehouse making them all jump.

"If you do not come to me more will follow." It boomed.

"More what?" She trembled.

The man holding Janine gagged suddenly and let go backing away looking and frightened, he seemed to be swelling.

The disembodied voice laughed as the large man fell to the floor screaming. "No master!" he pleaded desperately "I have done what you asked. I delivered the message!"

He pawed wildly at his skin as though something was burning him. Then he exploded. Bone, blood, muscle and fat shoot in all directions staining everything in sight and covering all four Ghostbusters and Janine. They stared shocked for a moment before Janine sank to the floor in a dead faint. Egon rushed over and scooped her up.

"What was that about?" Peter asked he was very pale and clearly shaken.

"Thagard is growing in strength." Egon explained as he turned and headed for the stairs, the unconscious Janine resting in his arms. "He made that man explode and I should imagine that he will do it again and again until we decide."

The others didn't say anything at first, none of them wanted to even think about making that decision. It was an impossible choice.

"Will they come for her?" Winston asked, nodding towards Janine.

"They will need to prepare her as a sacrifice." Egon nodded "And I'm sure he'll want us to experience life without her before we reach our decision."

"Not necessarily," Ray called. He had brought with him the tome he had gathered his information from and was flicking through. He seemed very troubled. "There's something else."

"Good something or bad something?" Peter asked, he shouldn't have bothered.

Ray replied with a withering look. "We only have 30 hours from the pact being made to decide. After that Thagard gets everything, the world and Janine."

"Right so these are our options." Winston summarized. "If we don't make a choice we loose everything. If we choose Janine Thagard takes over. If we choose freedom we loose Janine. And all the while this is going on Thagard takes control of people and kills some of them to make us hurry up. It isn't fair"

"No" Egon agreed carrying Janine up the stairs to the bedroom "it isn't"

----

Walter Peck sucked his pen moodily as he sat behind his cheap assembly kit desk on his squeaky old chair. It wasn't fair. After years of crawling, extra hours put in, muffin baskets sent to the boss, he'd even bathed the mans dogs, where had it got him? Assistant to the head of sanitation... he was a glorified secretary!

It had been so different last year. He had been in charge of his own department, He had his own office, large windows, oak desk, personalized stationary. People looked up to him, and now? Now he was sharing an open planned office under cheap florescent light and sharing biros with morons who couldn't even remember his name.

This was all Venkmans fault. That whole business with the ghosts had got totally out of control. Venkman had provoked him. There was no way that he'd have reacted in such a way ordinarily, but that moronic so-called doctor had gone out of his was to obstruct every attempt Peck had made to make sure the city was safe.

And now look, the Ghostbusters were heroes while he was demoted. Angrily he spat the pen out and slouched off to the cooler. As he lifted the paper cup to his mouth a movement from outside the caught his eye. The office was at street level. A long glass window ran along one side of the room so that employees could see everything that happened outside and 'be amongst the people they were working for.'

The people they were working for seemed frightened. Several ran past screaming. Peck dropped his cup and ran outside to see what was wrong.

There was an army approaching. A mass of men and women of all colors and ages marched in step towards him, arms flat by their sides. Cars and other vehicles miraculously floated out of their way as though some unseen force was clearing their path bar.

As they moved closer Peck could see their eyes were glazed over. It didn't take a Ghostbusters to see that they were possessed. Peck ran or at least tried to. He couldn't work out how they were doing it but he didn't seem to get anywhere. The mob was on him in moments. They marched over him, treading on him, kicking him.

As he managed to rise to his feet the marching stopped. The mob formed a circle around him. He was trapped.

"Don't kill me!" He wailed pathetically

A sallow skinned man stepped forward. His outstretched hand was on fire but it didn't seem to hurt him. Peck screamed in terror.

"Please no!" He yelled as the flaming hand ebbed nearer. "I'll get you whatever you want. I work for the mayor..."

The sallow skinned man stopped, the fire was inches away from Pecks skin.

"Ah," The man smiled "Then perhaps we have use for you."

----

Egon had placed Janine on his own bed. He stayed with her for quite some time before he was certain that it was just the shock that had caused her to faint and nothing more serious. Once satisfied she was not in any danger, at least for the time being he retired with Ray to the lab to try and find some way out of this impossible situation. None of them held out much hope for a solution but couldn't find it in themselves to voice their concern and state the obvious.

There was no way out of it; they would eventually have to choose.

Peter and Winston didn't leave her side. They sat in silence. The light slowly dimmed as the sun started to set. Dim golden light shone through the window making everything glow a deep orange.

Peter sighed looking at his wristwatch. It had been nearly eight hours since the deal had been struck and no solution had presented itself. They were running out of time.

The phones had been ringing off the hook all afternoon. After answering the first two Peter decided it wasn't worth the effort. Egon assured him that the rise in paranormal activity was merely a bi-product of the whole situation with Thagard. The ghosts would go wild for a few hours then everything would go quiet.

The scientist had been right. The phones had stopped ringing; everything was as quiet as the grave. There was not a ghost in sight.

A thought struck Peter; he hadn't seen Slimer in hours.

"Where's the spud?" He asked, breaking the silence so suddenly he made Winston jump.

"I haven't seen him." Winston shrugged rubbing his tired eyes with his palms

"Something frightened him." A groggy voice whispered from the bed. "He's hiding"

"Janine!"

The secretary sat up running her fingers through her short fiery hair and looking around for her glasses. Peter handed them over with a relieved smile.

"Lying down on the job?" He tutted in mock disappointment. "I'll have to dock your wages."

"You'd have to pay me first"

They all sat grinning at each other as Egon and Ray burst through the door. Ray ran over to the bed and hugged Janine tightly.

"You had us worried." He whispered softly in her ear. Then broke away perching on the edge of her bed.

Egon looked as though he longed to do the same but couldn't quite find the courage. He looked away, cleaning his glasses unnecessarily. His hands were shaking. After a moment to gather his composure he turned back to face the others.

"I'm so sorry." He told Janine sincerely

She looked confused and a little concerned. What had got the boys so agitated and what had that man meant earlier. Squeezing Rays hand for comfort she took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked fearfully. Not one of them could meet her eye. Ray, Winston and Peter turned to Egon who taking up his cue explained everything at great length. It took some time but Janine listened patiently. When he had finally finished she nodded her head solemnly.

"You all know what you have to do." She sighed.

Peters lip curled into an ugly contemptuous expression.

"Yeah, kick Thagards ass." He spat.

Janine noticed the fearful look Ray had just shot Egon. It was quite obvious that despite their best efforts they had not managed to find a way to stop this 'Thagard' guy.

"That doesn't seem to be an option." She shook her head, there were tears in her eyes now as she squeezed Rays had even tighter.

"We'll find a way." Egon assured her "There's still time."

Janine let go of Ray, who was more than grateful. He massaged his knuckles surreptitiously as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and treading softly padded her way over to Egon. She looked deep into his eyes.

"If anyone could have found a way out of this it's you." She said softly "But we don't have time to waste. He'll kill more people if we don't end this now."

"Please Janine," Egon pleaded "give us a chance to find a solution"

"But if he's growing more powerful then more people are endanger. More people are falling under his spell and the same thing will happen to them as to that man downstairs."

"Who we still haven't done anything about." Peter reminded the others, indicating their bloodstained clothes. "Perhaps the police should know a man exploded on our premises earlier!"

Janine blinked back her tears, "That man probably had a family. Someone cared about him and now he's dead. I can't let that happen to anyone else!"

To the others slight surprise Egon was also forcing back the tears welling up in his eyes.

He took Janine's shaking hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Please," He begged. "A few more hours. I don't want to loose you."

Janine buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Oh Egon," She moaned "If you can't stop him then promise me you wont feel bad about making the right choice."

"I can't promise that."

"Then just promise me you'll make the right choice."

The scientist said nothing for a moment. He looked over the top of her head to the others, all of whom were resting their heads in their hands. Breaking away from Janine he looked deep into her eyes. "I promise." He said his voice cracking with emotion.

Peter leapt up clearing his throat loudly. "We'll then let's all get to work.. Ray, Egon you do what you do best. Read books. Janine we have to get you somewhere safe, they know where you are and will be coming for you. We'll put our heads together then Winston and I'll get you… what's that noise?"

There was a slow beat coming from outside. It sounded like thousands of footsteps marching in time along the street. The Ghostbusters and their secretary moved to the window. There was a whine behind them which made them all jump. Slimer shot from his hiding place under Peter's bed and wrapped his arms fearfully around Ray's leg.

They all turned back to the sight in the street, gasping in horror. A sea of people marched towards the firehouse Even from so far away it was clear they were all possessed. Torches burnt high above their heads illuminating their path through the city as the daylight dimmed and faded.

"What?" Peter sighed sarcastically "No pitchforks!"

(A/N: I know Peck isn't in the cartoon but I needed a slimebag on the inside and he fitted the bill. Besides the cartoon's based on the movie so what the hey!

Hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to Part three: Egons lie. (2nd Feb) Thanks for the reviews, please continue to let me know if you liked it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: Egon's lie

The mayor stared blankly at the innumerable reports, faxes, records and scrawled notes littering his desk as before him a hoard of specialists argued in a loud hum.

Occasionally he caught the odd word but he didn't really need to listen at all to follow the conversation. It was clear by their tone that they had no idea what was going on, they were all panicking.

They had good reason to. Out in the street the citizens of New York were in grave danger. Something had taken a hold of the city. Outside the window a swarm of people were marching; patrolling in groups, searching for anyone foolish enough to be outside on a night like this and assimilating them into the group.

A sudden movement caught the mayor's attention. He flicked his head up as the bishop slammed his fist down on his desk with such force that the long windows overlooking the city rattled. The room fell silent as everyone turned expectantly to face him.

"Nearly half of the city has joined this cult!" He said urgently, straightening his hat which had slipped when he beat his fist on the table. "It is a violent and dangerous cult and it is down to the police to sort this..."

"Oh no.!" Police chief Masque cut across. "This isn't our mess! These people are clearly under the influence of a mind altering drug of some sort. Obviously this is the work of terrorists. The army…"

The mayor broke into stop the endless roll of blame shifting. "It is quiet clear what this is about." He said to the hushed crowd. "I'm no expert but I would say these people have been possessed."

"Sir," A young aide cut in "You can't honestly believe..."

"Son, how long have you been in my office?"

The young man stammered slightly "A... about three month's sir."

"Not long enough to remember Gozer then?" The boy shook his head. "In that case you have no right to tell me what I should believe. Most of you in this room know _exactly_ what happened that day. I know the official word is that toxic gasses caused mass hallucinations but we all know different."

The group nodded and murmured their agreement, though each of them hated to admit it this was far beyond their expertise. The mayor reached across is desk to the bright red phone by his wife's photo. Good god he hoped she was home safe. He lifted the receiver and punched in the number for the Ghostbusters. It rang and rang...

* * *

"Will someone answer that damn phone?" Peter yelled his back pressed against the front door of the firehouse which was shaking violently as the angry mob outside pounded at it. He prayed they didn't have a battering ram. Janine ran over leaving the others pushing hard against the door, even Slimer was trying, though he just kept passing through.

"Not now!" She spat angrily into the receiver. The boys listened closely to her side of the conversation as an angry voice shot back down the line

"Oh Mr. Mayor" Janine sighed "Yes we had noticed… why do you automatically assume it's our fault…? Yes we know what's doing it. We're trying to sort it…now? We can't really make it sir… Well the entire buildings surrounded and they're trying to break down the door."

"I've changed my mind." Peter called, "Don't answer the phone" The door surged again.

"A helicopter?" Janine nodded "That sounds like a great idea. Just hurry will you!"

She slammed down the phone and turned to the others. "He's sending a helicopter. It'll be on the roof in five minuets."

Winston pushed hard as the door shuddered again. "Lets hope we last that long." He grunted. Then as if by magic the noise stopped. The Ghostbusters looked wearily at each other. Experience had taught them that this wasn't a good sign.

Their suspicions were confirmed as an almighty bang rocked the door, knocking them all off balance.

"I knew it." Peter moaned, getting to his feet. "They have a battering ram! What now?"

"The roof." Egon prompted grabbing Janine's wrist as he passed her he lead the way up the stairs. "Only take what we need. Packs and traps!"

They all gathered what they could on the way upstairs. Passing through the kitchen Slimer grabbed as much as he could.

"Put down the cake you little..." Peter began as he lifted his fully charged pack onto his back but was cut off mid insult as a crash of splintering wood erupted from downstairs.

"They're inside!" He cried to the others.

They dropped everything and scrambled wildly up the final flight of stairs to the roof. Slimer arrived at the door first. He passed hurriedly through leaving behind a splodge of slime and the packet of chips he had been carrying. Next came Ray, yanking the door open he moved swiftly through exposing them all to the cool night air. It was a cloudless night so the few stars that could be seen through the glowing nightlights of the city that never sleeps were clearly visible. Peter pushed Janine through then followed with Winston at their heels but Egon stopped at the doorway. His eyes widened in shock. He had clearly forgotten something.

"The books!" he gasped.

"No time Spengs!" Peter said with a warning tone. "They're inside."

But Egon didn't care he turned on his heel heading back down. "Without the books we don't stand a chance!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"No!" Janine screamed after him and shot forward. Peter grabbed her and held her back.

"I'll go!" He said urgently. "You get into the helicopter the second it lands. They just want you so me and Egon will be fine."

"You can't believe that!" Janine shook her head.

"No." Peter omitted. "But it sounded convincing, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He was already shooting off down the concrete stairway after Egon.

As expected he found Egon in his lab. There were two entrances to the lab. One led to the stairwell up to the roof, the other onto the landing. Egon had dragged his desk in front of that entrance to form a temporary barricade but it didn't look like it would hold. Already it had been pushed forward slightly. Arms curled through the gap, scratching at the air like zombies in a horror movie. As Peter entered Egon was kneeling in front of his bookshelf cramming a pile of books into a large bag.

"Time to go Egon!" He said urgently. A whirling noise from the roof told him that the helicopter had arrived. "Our rides here."

As Egon pulled the zipper and rose to follow there was a scraping noise across the room. Egon's heavy desk had been pushed aside by the angry mob who were squeezing one by one through the small gap they had made between the desk and door. Clutching the bag Egon joined Peter and the two me bolted for the door.

Thagard's followers were swift. Peter felt one grab his ankle as he scrambled up the stirs. He kicked back and felt its grip slacken. He looked back to see a young woman clutching her bleeding nose.

"Hey," He called to Egon as they reached the roof. "I think I used to date her."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Egon yelled over the whir of the blades. Hair flying all over the place they dived into the chopped as it lifted from the ground.

A few of Thagards quicker followers had made it to the roof before they were a few feet off of the ground. A bulky man in a checked red shirt grabbed the side and tried to haul himself in. Winston was waiting for him. His rod aimed right between the mans eyes.

"I really wouldn't!" He growled.

The man gave an angry bellow and relinquished his grip, falling back down to the roof with a bump. He stared back at them for a moment, eyes wide with shock and fear. Then just like the man earlier that afternoon he exploded .Janine, Slimer and the Ghostbusters watched in horror as those who had made it to the roof, unphased by the large mans death turned in unison and headed back down the stairs.

"Creepy!" Ray muttered. Janine had a little more sympathy.

"Poor people." She sighed. She couldn't help but feel responsible. Half of her wished that they had taken her, that way it would all be over. Egon was watching her closely and seemed to be reading her mind. He reached across and took her hand but she wasn't comforted. It just made things harder.

She turned her face way and looked at the stars whizzing past, the bright lights of the city down below and sighed sadly Holding Egons hand on a beautiful starlit night was a dream come true. Shame it would probably be her last.

* * *

People yelled in terror and backed away to the edge of the room, sinking back as far as they could as the disheveled Ghostbusters marched into the Mayors office Slimer first.

"What the hell is that?" Police chief demanded.

"It's a ghost." Winston shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to kill them?"

"Well no," Ray smiled, "They're already dead. This one here is Slimer, he's ours."

"You keep it as a pet?" The Bishop asked, struggling to keep the look of distain from his face.

"We use him for research purposes." Ray explained. "Though I have taught his a few tricks."

The mayor shook his head angrily. Fists clenched he leapt to his feet. "Never mind the dammed ghost!" He yelled. "What the hell is happening to my city?"

"Some jumped up ghost wants to play god and is possessing everyone that gets in his path,. You know how it is." Peter sighed taking a seat and propping his legs up on the highly polished surface of the mayor's desk, there was blood on his boots.

The mayor moved around the desk and batted them off. "There's rumors of people exploding." The mayor glared at them. "Four so far."

Janine gasped. She clapped her hand to her mouth, swaying slightly. Egon steadied her. She doubted the mayor knew about the two at the firehouse, that brought the total up to six- that they knew of.

"He will continue to do so until we give him what he wants." Egon explained

"Total control right?" The mayor demanded

"No Me sir?" Janine said quietly. The mayor looked startled.

"What, why?" He asked. His tone had softened slightly and he looked a little concerned.

The Ghostbusters turned each other trying to decide silently how much to tell the mayor. Egon came to a decision and spoke first.

"It's part of the original pact he made with Cyrus that must be acted out again. Cyrus was not only fighting to save the world he was fighting to save the woman he loved. Thagard hoped that the champion would be so tortured by this that he wouldn't think straight and Thagard could defeat him more easily." He lied.

Peter smiled impressed at how believable Egon's lie had been. He wished he could sound that sincere whenever he was bending the truth.

The mayor still had some questions though. "What had this got to do with Miss Melnitz?" He didn't look angry anymore. He smiled sympathetically as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Thagard has selected her as sacrifice" Egon informed him. "Sir if he takes Janine we're all doomed."

"I don't quite understand how this whole thing works but rest assured we'll help you to protect her." The mayor said solemnly. "Is there anything you need?"

"Somewhere safe to hide her." Ray said "while we try to work out a solution."

"There is an army base just outside town," The mayor nodded indicating the uniformed soldier in the corner. "I'll have the army escort you all..."

"Sir I think it's best that you just take Janine to the base." Egon said. Janine looked shocked and a little hurt.

"You're leaving me?" She gasped.

"Our best chance of finding a solution is back at the firehouse." He said. "I only managed to grab a handful of books."

"But Thagards followers." Winston protested "they're still there."

"I highly doubt it. They know that we've taken Janine somewhere safe." Egon reasoned. "They shouldn't bother us again. If we might though Mr. Mayor, I'm sure we'd all like to accompany Janine to the base and see that she's safe"

"Of course," the mayor agreed and motioned for them to follow the soldier out of the room. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how important it is that you succeed."

* * *

They sat in the back of the car in relative silence aside from Slimers munching. There were peanuts in the car and he was happily gobbling them up. As he reached out to grab another packet he found himself once again face to face with the crackling rod of Peters pack.

"I think fifteen is your limit Spud, don't you?" He growled. Slimer withdrew his hand quickly and dived behind Janine's leg for protection.

She was staring blankly ahead and hadn't said a word since the mayors office. Peter sighed, he hated her huffy silences. They were worse than when she was yelling.

"Look," He grunted at her. "There's no other way around this. We'd stay with you if we could but..."

She cut across him. "You lied." She said her voice shaking as she tried to keep her tone civil. "You told the mayor that if Thagard killed me he'd take over. It's the other way around."

"Whoa," Peter whispered aware that the driver might overhear. "It wasn't me it was Spengs!"

"I had to buy more time." Egon replied defensively "If they'd have known the truth they'd have handed you straight over Janine."

"Maybe they should have."

"Don't say that."

"Egon six people are dead." She cried. "More will follow. I can't let it happen. The only way to stop it is if I go to Thagard."

"You promised you'd give us more time." Egon reminded her.

"And you promised you'd make the right choice." Janine said softly. "I appreciate everything that you're doing for me but I don't know that we can hold out much longer. If you haven't found a solution by midnight I'm going to the Midlands and turning myself in."

The others didn't want to agree but they were running out of options. They fell back into silence until the car came to a halt by a tall barbwire fence somewhere on the outskirts of the city.

A very tall and very handsome black soldier helped her from the car. "I might enjoy myself after all." He smiled back at the boys, who were clambering out unaided They didn't look too impressed, Egon least of all.

"Be back here at midnight." She told them.

The boys nodded solemnly and one by one hugged her goodbye.

"Take the Spud with you" urged Peter as he kissed her on the cheek

"He won't be much help."

"No" The Ghostbuster relented "But it'll keep him off my back."

Janine laughed and turned to Egon. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Janine could see the fear in his eyes, the worry that he wouldn't be able to save her. She pulled him into a hug.

"It's entirely our fault." He gasped, fighting back tears.

Janine rubbed his back soothingly "I don't blame you." She told him "Ritual sacrifice is an occupational hazard when you work for the Ghostbusters. But I'm glad for every second that I've spent with you all."

"It's not over yet." Ray cut in.

Janine smiled; Ray could find the silver lining in any thunderstorm. "It will be if you boys don't get going." She said briskly wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

She and Slimer waved them off. They stood at the entrance to the camp and watched the car right up until it disappeared over the horizon. A chill wind blew up and Janine shivered.

"Come on Miss Melnitz" The soldier urged kindly. "Let's get inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: The confrontation 

* * *

The lobby of the Midlands hotel had changed dramatically over the last few hours. As Thagard's control over the citizens of New York grew he had managed to spare a few men to go off looting. Walls had been painted a deep red. Velvet curtains hid the cheep unimpressive windows. Candles lit the room instead of the dingy florescent lights. Works of art replaced cheep portraits. Antique furniture had been brought in. The room licked like a gothic palace. 

Thagard reclined on a chez lounge sipping vintage wine from an exquisite silver goblet. Walter Peck sat nervously on a cushion by his feet.

"I'm not sure that the mayor will listen to me." He squeaked, staring at his palms to avoid Thagards eye. "Venkman and I have a history. He'll think that I'm just trying to get back at him."

"You are."

"Well partly my lord yes." Peck relented. "But I am also keen to serve you. I look forward to sitting at your right hand when you take over."

"Then take the first step towards victory." Thagard hissed threateningly, his beautiful face transformed into an angry sneer. "Get your leader to tell me where the girl is. Take Metaxas with you to confirm your tale."

Peck nodded and took another sip of his own wine.

"Now Peck!"

Peck choked on his wine and leapt to his feet. He directed a low bow at his master and turned to leave. Metaxas did not follow.

"Is something wrong Metaxas?" Thagard asked impatiently

Metaxas looked uncomfortable; he knelt close to Thagard to that Peck couldn't hear.

"My lord I'm a little concerned." Metaxas admitted "What if the Ghostbusters make the wrong choice?"

"It is your job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And once it is all over," Metaxas persisted "There will be no more killing will there? You will set the people free from this trance."

"Trance Metaxas?" Thagards face twisted into an expression of mock surprise. "I don't know what you mean. They are merely touched by my love for them. They want to prove how much they love me by doing what I ask. _They_ don't question me. Why is that Metaxas? Do they love me more than you?"

"No my lord" Metaxas Petrakis rose to his feet looking scandalized.

"Then do as I ask." Thagard waved him away and turned back to his wine.

In silence the two men walked out onto the streets of New York, both wearing very different expressions. While Pecks face was full of glee, the prospect of power and revenge, on Venkman, the mayor and everyone who had ever stood in his path., Metaxas was lost in thought, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out what was best.

He had brought up to believe that Thagard would change the world for the better but the would-be god was controlling everyone. He killed so many people and more would die soon if this wasn't resolved.

He'd always known that a sacrifice would be needed but never imagined that he would be the one to set things in motion. It had all been so sudden. One day he was fine, going about his daily business quite, content. Then the voices started. Thagard called to him in his dreams, telling him it was time. Then the voice slipped through to the waking world. It would badger him day and night.

"Don't you want me to be free?" It would whine. "I will make everything better. I will make you powerful."

Before he'd known what he was doing Metaxas was making the call, setting off this unhappy chain of events. But what could he do now? Nothing, except try and get through this with as little bloodshed as possible.

* * *

The clock in the firehouse chimed ten thirty. They had been searching for hours through hundreds of dusty tomes of forgotten lore in forgotten languages that not one of the Ghostbusters was going to forget in a hurry. Every time Winston closed his eyes the imprint of the last page he'd read remained burnt onto his eyelids. He groaned and slouched back onto the floor. 

They were all sat in the reception area of the Firehouse. Ray, Winston and Peter were tackling the pile of books of the floor, Egon the pile mounted on Janine's desk They had to stay downstairs as the hordes had broken the door and they wanted to be able to see if anyone go in.

They needn't have bothered really. Thagards followers still surrounded the firehouse but they didn't try to enter again. They had no interest in the Ghostbusters at the moment. They were waiting for Janine. Like zombies the people stood staring into the building, rooted to the spot.

A shiver ran down Ray's spine, they were giving him the creeps. He rose to his feet and examined the hole.

"What are you doing Ray?" Peter enquired. He peered at him over the top of a particularly old and dusty tome which looked as though it may fall apart at any second. The dust had stained his hair aging him about twenty years.

Ray turned back to face him. "I can't concentrate with them watching me." He moaned. "Now I know how zoo animals feel! Honestly I haven't been able to find anything of use with them watching me."

"I don't think it has much to do with them." Winston moaned from the floor. "There's nothing of any use in these books."

"We have to keep looking." Egon insisted. He was obscured by the pile of books in front of him so his voice was a little muffled. "We only got an hour and a half."

The others looked uncomfortably at each other. Peter took a deep breath. "I don't know that it'll do any good Egon." He said quietly.

"Pete's right." Ray agreed sadly. "The books are useless. We're going to have to start talking about plan b."

"Killing Janine?" Egon demanded angrily.

"It's what she wants us to do Egon." Ray reminded him.

"We have to help her!" Egon rose to his feet sending books flying "She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for us and I KNOW what she wants us to do and if it comes down to it we will but for now we HAVE to try and save her!" He turned back to his book and started reading.

After a moments hesitation Peter and Winston did the same. They did not seem to hold out much hope for an answer though. Ray sighed and turned to face the possessed mob outside.

"Hey," He called back to the others. "They're moving! Do you think they just got bored of watching us?"

Peter scrambled up to join him. He watched the crowd move away shaking his head. "No Ray," He replied. "This does not look good."

As if on que the phone rang, bad news was on its way.

* * *

"You lied to me!" The mayor roared angrily half rising from his chair as the Ghostbusters hurried into his office only ten minuets after he'd called "I've entrusted you with the safety of my city and you've chosen to endanger the life of every person within it." 

"You'd have handed her straight over without giving us a chance to find a solution!" Peter protested "We just needed time to work out a plan."

"Which is?"

The Ghostbusters shuffled uncomfortably. "We don't have one." Ray relented.

The mayor sighed and sank back into his seat. The office was dark and empty now. He had sent most of his staff home to be with their families. So he was in no danger of being overheard.

"Look I can't blame you for wanting to protect your friend." He relented "I can't say that I wouldn't do the same if it was my wife. But you must agree now that time is up."

Egon opened his mouth to protest but the mayor interjected. "It's no use Dr Spengler." He said rising from his chair he walked around his desk to rest a sympathetic hand on Egon arm. "Thagard has been informed of Miss Melnitz position. They are on their way to collect her."

* * *

They ran flat out to ecto one, the mayors security guards pelting along behind them. 

"I can't believe you hit him Egon!" Peter panted as Winston fired up the engine. "I wanted to do that!"

Egon didn't answer. He rubbed the mayor's blood off of his knuckles with a handkerchief and sat with his head between is hands, eyes closed and thinking hard. Peter knew he was trying to work out what to do next and knew better than to interrupt him so turned to look out of the window. Winston was driving faster than ever but as the streets were so deserted that didn't seem to matter.

It was not until they reached the outskirts of the city that there was any sign of life.

The possessed hordes had left the city and were marching along the dirt track road which leads to the army base. The line of people tailed off for miles, hundreds of thousands of people stood with the same expression, torches burning in their hands.

Winston was forced to drive off road alongside them all the way up to the base. Ecto one had managed to over take the leaders off the group as it skidded to a halt outside its wire gates but not buy much. It was only a matter of moments before the first of Thagards men reached the base.

Winston stayed in the van, keeping the engine running as the others dived out. The young guard on duty at the gate raised his gun.

"We're not with them." Peter said quickly, "We've just come to collect Janine

"I can't let you in Dr Venkman." The young man said standing his ground. His finger on the trigger of the gun.

"Whoa! What do you mean can't?" Peter demanded. He turned to indicate the menacing crowd gravitating towards them "You see those people? There here to take her. They will come over here, snap that little water pistol your holding and tear your arms off. You don't want that do you?"

The soldier shook his head.

"Fine. Then well take our secretary and they'll follow us and leave you alone."

The soldier shook his head again. "I'm under orders. She's to be handed over to Thagards emissary. I'm sorry doctor Venkman but I can't let you through."

"This is ridiculous!" Egon spat charging forward before Ray or Peter could hold him back. The young man swung his arm around and Egon found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Dr Spengler," The soldier shouted "I will shoot you if you move!"

Egon stared back defiantly before a sudden movement behind the soldier drew his gaze away.

"Egon!" Came a woman's voice. Janine slammed into him, holding him so tight he found it difficult to breath. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into the front of his overalls.

"I'm so glad you're here." She wept. "I'm so glad we got the chance to say goodbye."

"Touching," a cruel voice sneered from behind them. They all turned to find Walter Peck at the head of Thagards army, Metaxas at his side.

"Dickless!" Peter breathed. "You're Thagads emissary? Well it figures that a sniveling little bootlicker like you would slurp your way back to the top."

"Scum floats" Ray agreed

"Yes I'm back where I belong." Pecker agreed "as you will be Venkman, as soon as my master is restored."

"That's not going to happen Pecker."

"It's PECK!"

"You correct that?" Peter laughed mockingly "Funny you didn't seem to have a problem with 'dickless'. "

Peck opened his mouth to retort but Metaxas cut across angrily "Enough of this. We have come for the girl as agreed. Hand her over and everything will be set right"

"No!" Egon shouted hanging onto Janine tightly.

Peck curled his lip in disgust. He clicked his fingers loudly. There was a movement behind him. A small group broke away from the main crowd and marched their way to the front. They were children, not one of them over ten. They stared back glass eyed at the Ghostbusters.

"You know what my master will do to them." Peck smirked.

"No. Please don't" Janine begged. "I'll come now. Just don't hurt them."

She pulled herself free of Egon's grasp. He opened his mouth to say something but she raised her finger to his lip to silence him. "We've run out of time." She said simply. She wasn't crying now. Her face was stony and emotionless. She leant in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Remember your promise." She pleaded. Then turned and moved towards Peck.

"No!" Egon protested, he lunged forward after her. Peter and Ray caught him. He struggled violently trying to break free.

"Stop it Egon." Peter urged tears were flooding down his face as he watched her go. Egon continued to yell.

Metaxas stepped forward to greet Janine. "I am sorry for all this." He whispered. I did not intend for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to create a better world."

"You think this is better?" Janine snarled pointing to the children in the front. They looked confused and a little frightened. One of the older girls seemed to know what was coming. She had burst into tears.

"It's okay," The boy next to her said softly. "It is Thagards will."

Janine glared at Metaxas who looked away ashamed. "What have I done?" He breathed "I've been such a fool."

Peck pushed his way over "A fool to follow lord Thagard?" He asked in a loud carrying voice like a little child trying to get a sibling in trouble with mother. "How dare you! Do you hear this disloyal slime my lord?"

"I do Peck, thank you." Came a mighty disembodied voice. "You know what I must do Metaxas?"

"Yes." Metaxas spat. "And I'm glad for it. I'd rather die than serve you."

"Why didn't he say that earlier?" Peter whined still clinging on to the struggling Egon.

Thagards voice roared back angrily sending a blast of wind across the night.

"Very well!" He rumbled.

Janine closed her eyes knowing what was coming. She heard Metaxas' scream and felt the flecks of blood splatter against her skin. She opened them again as Thagard spoke.

"Bring the girl." He ordered Peck. "I'm sick of waiting"

Peck nodded and turned to Janine "Come with me Melnitz or it's the children next!"

Janine was furious. Pale hand shaking as she whipped Metaxas Petrakis' blood from her glasses she slapped Peck as hard as she could, he sumbled but recovered quickly. Angrily he hit back knocking her to the ground.

Ray and Peter almost let go of Egon as they stared disbelieving at Peck. Barraging the pencil neck with insults they yelled angrily. Egon almost got free before the others managed to subdue it.

"Ah, ah boys" Peck teased wagging a stern finger. "Be nice, we have to set a good example for the children."

"You piece of.."

"Stop it Egon!" Janine yelled.

Egon stopped struggling. He sank forwards weeping forcing Peter and Ray to hold him up. Supporting their sobbing friend they watched as a grinning Peck reached out and took Janine's hand he pressed it to his lip then led her off into the crowd.

* * *

Janine stumbled on her high heels as they finally reached The Midlands hotel. They had walked all of the way back along the dirt track, the deserted streets and highways the hideous mob close behind marching in such perfect unison that each rhythmic footfall was like a thunderclap. 

They finally stopped at the foot of the stairs. An excited stillness fell over the crowd, it was most unnerving. Janine strained her eyes searching over their heads into the distance and listened hard for ecto ones whining siren.

"Don't worry" Peck grinned, "They'll make it. I assure you, I'm just as keen as you for them to arrive quickly. I can't wait to see Venkmans face as he watches you die"

"You're despicable!" Janine snarled through gritted teeth. "Is that why you're doing this, to get back at Peter?"

"I've been touched by Thagards love." Peck smiled.

"Bull!" Janine spat. She grabbed his arm and pulled back his shirtsleeve. There was no mark. "I knew it! You're not like them. You're doing this out of your own free will, for power and revenge!"

Peck shrugged unconcerned "It's just a happy bonus that it'll devastate Venkman and those other egotistical morons you call friends."

Janine choked in disbelief "Egotistical? That's rich coming from you!"

"There everywhere I turn." Peck yelled his eyes wild and manic. "Everywhere I look it's their stupid logo. There always on the news, taunting me. It isn't fair."

"I've changed my mind," Janine said looking disgusted. "You're not despicable, you're just pathetic. I feel sorry for you."

"Don't be. Soon I will rule!"

"You believe that do you?" Janine shook her head. "Thagard's going to tread on you the second you stop being of any use."

"That's not true!" Peck roared.

Janine could see she'd touched a nerve. She smiled. "You wait and see, "She assured him "You've been used Pecker."

"It's Peck!" Enraged he launched himself at Janine who dodged. A sudden bolt of lightning burst through the doors of the Midlands shattering the glass. It hit Peck hard in the chest and sent him flying back down the steps.

"The girl will enter on her own.!" Thagard boomed from inside.

The smoldering Peck scrambled too his feet. "My lord." He protested. "You promised I could watch. You have to let me in!"

"Do not tell he what I can and cannot do you worthless being!" Thagard bellowed sending out another bolt which narrowly missed Peck, creating a small crater at his feet.

"The girl will enter alone."

"Told you so." Janine called over her shoulder. Praying for a miracle she took a deep breath and entered the gloomy building. Shards of glass crunched under her shoes as she crept across the entrance hall. Finally she came face to face with Thagard.

'Wow!' She thought in spite of her terror. 'He's quite cute for a psychotic scumbag'

A/N I'll post the final part in a few days. Hope you enjoyed it so far and thanks for your kind reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter: The decision.

Out side the city the Ghostbusters trailed along the dirt track road slowly. They were forced to travel behind Thagards followers who moved out to block their path every time they tried to move the van past. Ray pointed out that this was probably because they needed time to prepare the sacrifice and couldn't afford to let the champions arrive before time.

Peter saw that as the perfect reason to drive right through them but Winston refused as technically they were still human.

"That excludes Peck then." Peter pointed out sourly. "If you see him in there you could hit him."

Nobody seemed to find this amusing, especially Egon. Though Peter doubted if what he'd said had actually registered with his fellow Ghostbuster.

Egon was beyond any comfort. He sat staring off into space distractedly stroking slimmer, who had placed his head in Egons lap ,with one hand not noticing that he was trailing slime all over the place. He looked just like the poor possessed souls outside .The others racked their brains for something to say but nothing felt appropriate.

They drove in silence for another ten minuets, so slowly they may as well have gotten out and walked. Then, so suddenly it made them all jump, the crowd parted leaving a clear path all the way back into the city.

"Looks like it's time." Winston sighed.

Picking up the pace he drove on. It was funny but afterwards he always maintained that those last few blocks before the midlands were the longest part of the journey. As they turned into the street the gap in the crowd closed up behind them sealing them in and Winston was forced to stop.

The Ghostbusters got out of Ecto one and pulled on their backpacks. They noticed that a change had come over the crowd. Their faces seemed more animated. They were excited, glowing in anticipation. Somehow that was more unnerving than their ghostly blank stairs.

Once the four of them were ready Peter slammed the door of Ecto one with Slimmer still inside. "Stay here spud." He ordered "It's too dangerous."

"Aw Peter," Ray teased "You do care."

"He'd just get in the way." Peter mumbled as they mounted the steps and pushed open the glass door which led to the reception area.

Another huge transformation had taken over the Middleton hotel. Its expensive gothic décor had been replaced once again. Peter whistled as he took in their new surroundings.

"It's a big fiery pit!"

"Of course," Shrugged Winston. "You can't really have an apocalypse without a big fiery pit."

There was a large hole in the lobby floor which spread down as far as the eye could see. Hot magma poured from its walls, flame flickered and sulphur filled their nostrils making the Ghostbusters gag. There was a stone bridge which led from the lobby's entrance where the boys stood to a tall column which rose out of the pits center to floor level. Thagard stood in the center of the column, his mighty hand rested on Janine's trembling shoulder.

Egon stepped forward onto the bridge which shook violently forcing him back. Thagard laughed cruelly.

"You cannot cross." He called over the roar of the flowing fires below him. "Not until we are ready to decide her fate."

"Let her go!" Egon ordered his rod aimed high at Thagards head. He fired sending a bolt of energy at the would-be gods head. It bounced off without giving him as much as a nosebleed. Thagard laughed.

"I will do so gladly" He smiled graciously. "Just say the word and I will let her go."

"You can't!" Janine pleaded

"Silence!" Thagard roared. He grabbed Janine by the throat and twisted his arm sideways. Lifting her so she was dangling over the pit. She screamed and kicked out. One of her heels slipped and fell she watched it go and gasped. If he let go she's fall for ages before finally hitting the boiling liquid bubbling below.

From the other side of the bride all four Ghostbusters yelled desperately.

"You want her to live?" Thagard demanded. "Just try and imagine the pain she will feel as the fire scolds her pretty white flesh. Her terror as she falls down into the abyss. Do you want that for her?"

The boys shook their heads angrily; all four rods were aimed at the monster holding Janine now. Thagard laughed again.

"Then there is only one logical choice." He grinned at them. "I promise you, if you follow me I will make your lives blissfully happy. You'll never know pain or suffering."

"Or free will!" Ray yelled back. "Those people out there aren't following you because they want to. You're controlling them. They don't love you!"

"If love is so important to you, why are you doing this?" Thagard reasoned. "If you truly love this girl then you shouldn't hesitate to save her"

"No guys!" Janine screamed, trying to twist round and face them. "If you love me let me go."

Peter couldn't help but snort with laughter. "I can't believe you just said that!" He giggled.

"Enough!" Thagard bellowed so loudly it shook the chamber. "The time has come to choose. One by one you will step forward. You will face this young woman and tell her if you wish her to die. Step forward Zeadmore."

Slowly Winston made his way across the bridge. He stopped in front of Thagard shooting him a vile look. It took all his self control not to knee the brute in the groin. Winston took a deep breath and turned to face Janine.

"I don't want to do this." He said quietly.

"Choose!" Thagard ordered. He tightened his grip on Janine's throat choking her. Her eyes widened pleading silently with Winston. He nodded then declared in a loud clear voice.

"I choose the world!"

Thagard screamed in frustration as Winston backed away across the bridge. His mouth open in shock and self disgust, not quite able to believe what he had done. Ray patted his arm soothingly as Winston reached the other side.

"Forward Stantz!" Thagard called.

Ray crossed the bridge. "For goodness sake," He pleaded "Do you have to keep holding her like that at least let us talk to her properly."

Thagard looked a little put out then pulled Janine back onto the column, relinquishing his grip. She sank to the floor gasping for air. Ray crouched down with her and rubbed her back.

Tearfully she flung herself around his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments neither saying a word before Ray broke away. Choking on his words he gasped.

"I choose the world."

He pulled Janine into one last hug before turning away. He marched back over the bridge without looking back and swaying slightly as he moved. When he finally reached the others he sank to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest he sat and wept.

"Venkman!" Thagard called desperately. "Make the right choice Venkman."

Yelling and firing bolts of energy from his pack as he went Peter crossed the bridge. "Stopping you today wont be the end of this" He barked at Thagard. "I'm going to track you down into whichever hellpit dimension you get forced back into and then I'm going to make you Pay for this."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Thagard reminded him. "You could take her back across that bridge with you if you want"

Peter seemed to seriously consider it. Janine slapped him.

"Ow son of a.."

"Peter Venkman!" The secretary yelled beating angrily at his chest "Don't you dare save my life:

Peter smiled wryly "If I'd have known it meant so much to you I'd have had you killed a long time ago." Through her tears Janine couldn't help but laugh.

Peter lifted her chin with his finger forcing her too look him in the eyes. "I'm going to miss you. Now who am I going to annoy. Ray and Winston are unflappable and Spengs'll be in no mood for jokes after all this." He whispered "And who'll make my coffee now?" Janine burst into tears he wiped them away with his thumb then leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's okay" He smiled "I'll make Ray do it."

"Are you ever serious?"

"Would you have me any other way?"

Thagard interrupted angrily. "Decide!" He ordered.

Peter nodded solemnly. "The world" he mumbled and slouched off after the others.

He was only halfway over when Egon barged past almost knocking him into the pit. He was staring fixedly at Janine, eyes ablaze. Peter regained his balanced and called after him "Spengs?" He cried out warningly "Think about what you're doing?"

Egon didn't listen he marched straight over to Thagard and opened his mouth. Janine quickly clapped her hand over it. He turned to face her.

"Remember your promise!" She warned him. Egon nodded.

"I do." He said quickly. "I promised to do what was right, this is right Janine."

"No," She moaned. "I'm not worth all of this."

"You are to me" He snapped. Before she could stop him he'd said it. "I choose Janine."

"No!" She cried as Thaggard rose triumphantly into the air in a halo of pale blue light. The earth shook as magma erupted from the walls of the pit in small volcanoes. The column and bridge started to crack but neither the Ghostbusters or Janine noticed. They were too busy watching Thagard who rose higher and higher until he had reached the lobby ceiling where a dark cloud had once again gathered. Lightning crackled overhead.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR NEW LORD AND SUFFER FOR THE CRIMES YOU KIND HAS INFLICTED UPON ME!" Thagard bellowed in an unearthly boom "FOR CENTURIES I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN CONSTANT PAIN, YOU WILL ALL SUFFER FOR IT YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY PAIN!"

"Nice going Spengs!" Peter shot from the bridge.

The lightning cracked and fizzed together forming one constant bolt of energy which poured from the cloud onto Thagard hitting him in the chest.

"Something's wrong!" Egon called over the din. "This is not how it's supposed to happen."

"Yeah," Janine yelled angrily "You were supposed to save the world."

"No!" Egon shook his head. "Something's wrong with his transformation. Our split decision has confused the whole process."

"Which means?" Peter prompted.

"Which means we can catch him!" Egon roared triumphantly shooting a stream of energy at Thagard to contain him.

"Alright!" The others yelled joining in.

Thagard screamed as the four streams of energy ensnared him. He struggled with all his might but to no avail. As Egon kicked forward a trap Thagard was defenseless and drifted down as docile as a kitten into the tiny box.

The Ghostbusters roared triumphantly as Egon scooped it up. Janine threw herself around his neck. As she did so the column wobbled ominously and a large chunk of the bridge broke away.

"Time to go!" Peter urged beckoning them forward. Janine flicked off her other heel so that she could run and hand in hand with Egon sped across the crumbling bridge. The whole building was falling down; pieces of ceiling cascaded down narrowly missing Janine and the Ghostbusters as the five of them cleared the reception area and dashed down the front steps.

Outside people seemed to be snapping out of their trances. They looked around confused then screamed in alarm as the Middleton hotel collapsed before their eyes.

Peter leapt onto the roof of Ecto 1 and addressed the frightened mass, at least the ones nearby. As half the city had been influenced by Thagard it was impossible to speak to them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to inform you that you've all been under the spell of a sadistic wannabe god who has for the last 22 hours held you under his spell and made you do his evil bidding."

The crowd murmured loudly. Peter raised his hands and called for silence. "Fortunately disaster was skillfully avoided by out team we were in COMPLETE control of the situation despite the best efforts of one or two dickless sons of bitches.

He spotted a familiar weasley face in the crowd

"And there's one of them now ladies and gentlemen. The weedy little twerp pushing through over there, could somebody restrain that man please?" A nearby policeman pounced pinning Peck to the floor and cuffing him.

As Peter continued to do what he did best Winston turned to Egon

"You sly dog," He grinned "you knew that would happen all along didn't you?"

"No" Egon shrugged "I'm afraid to say that I didn't."

Janine placed her hands on her hips. Hair ruffled and makeup smudges she looked mental. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "That was the most stupid thing you've ever done." She said through clenched teeth.

"It worked out though." Peter called from the roof. He had lost his audiences attention as most had slunk off home or to find their loved ones. "Things always work out for us."

"Don't say that!" Ray moaned "You'll jinx us!"

"Oh because we've had such a great run of luck so far."

"We're all alive, the world is safe.."

Winston rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat. "Are you guys coming home?" He called, beeping the horn.

Ray and Peter stopped arguing and scrambled back into the van both looking forward to finally getting some sleep. Janine grabbed Egons hand to stop him as he tried to get in.

"Egon," She smiled pulling him into reassuring hug. "I'd have done exactly the same thing."

The end!


End file.
